Naruto the Absolute Zero Phenex
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: challenged by AresLaw With flames that burn colder then ice he seek to regain the past stolen from him by the one he used to love watch as Naruto Phenex rejoin the world after years of being frozen in a block of ice (ice-magic-Naruto Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Naruto or highschool DxD this is a challenge from AresLaw sorry this chapter is short the next one will be 3000+ words**

**Naruto the Absolute Zero Phenex  
Chapter 1  
The Golden Hero**

"ONII-CHAN!" cried out a young girl around the age of six as she ran toward a handsome young man with crimson hair.

"Hello to you as well Rias-tan" the red haired man replied picking up the young girl.

"Onii-chan can you tell me a story please?" young Rias asked her older brother.

"Hai but what story do you want this time Rias-tan?" the red hair man said sitting down with his sister.

"Hai, I want to hear about the Golden Hero!" Rias relied.

"Ah but I've told you that one many times before" little Rias's brother said looking at her

"B-but it's my favorite story Sirzech-nii-sama" little Rias relied with teary eyes

"Why do you like it so much Rias-tan" Sirzech asked his sister

"Because the hero never gave up even at the end and one day I'll fine someone just like him and together we will beat you and nee-chan in a rating game" the little girl relied with a big smile

"Ha-ha well i look forward to that day my sweet little sister" Sirzech replied patting her head "now on with the story" he then said getting out a red book

* * *

_"Once there was a hero born into the mighty Phenex clan but unlike his father and mother his flames did not burn hot instead it burned cold. Colder than any wind and said fire was a shining golden colour."_

_"He was said to hold almost unlimited magic, comparable only to the Ouroboros Dragon God. At a young age he exceled at all things, mastering fire, wind, earth and even water magic, devils everywhere called him the second coming of the Cold Phenex a title not given since the first Phenex head._

_Later on in life the hero would go on to make friends with a crimson knight, a magical girl and a mysterious young boy who could make anything. The four of them became great friends often found playing in the woods not far from their home. But, one day, when the four friends where out playing they ran into their first fallen angel and worse, a squad of them. Shocked and scared, the four friends tried to run back home only to be chased cornered to just the edge of the forest. When all hope was lost the four thought they were going die, the hero stood up and started to attack the black feathered angels to buy his friends some time to escape. The three children ran as fast as they could toward the house to try and get help. By the time they finally got some help they find a sight they would never forget. The scene of their friend with wings of golden flame standing in the middle of all the beaten up fallen angels along with their leader who had a severe, black burn on his back, but what really shocked them was what he said next._

_"Leave I do not wish to hurt you anymore" the young hero said. It was well know the boy sought peace between the three races._

_Years later he would take on the role of leading the rebel army in the civil war only to fall to one he loved. In his final moments his body started to shine in a golden light before the whole forest he was betrayed was turn into a huge block of ice taking out the old Satan base that was nearby and thanks to his final sacrifice we were able to win the war and bring peace to the underworld. Legends say if you are about to betray someone who loves you then the golden hero's ghost will haunt you and that you would know it by the chill the would constantly go down your spine._

* * *

"Zzz..." came the sound of a snoring,tiny Rias who has fallen asleep after hearing her favorite story.

"Huh, she most of really liked my story" the red haired man said to himself "Grayfia."

"Yes Sirzech-sama?" came the voice of the maid known as Grayfia.

"Can you take Rias to bed please?" asked the now named Sirzechs.

"Hai master" relied Grayfia as she lifted the young girl up and took her to her room.

"Thank you Naruto, for giving us a future. I hope you have found peace wherever your spirit is" Sirzechs whispered, gazing out of a window that looked out at the Underworld's infamous Ice Forest. The same forest his best friend and brother all but in blood died in.

_**{In the middle of said ice forest}**_

In the coldest place of the forest was a large boulder of ice that was slowly starting to shine a bright silver colour inside the ice cube was a young man around the age of 18 with golden blond hair and three marks on both of his cheeks he was wearing a golden battle armour with the Phenex clan mark on it back. No one has ever seen this part of the forest since it was so cold anyone who stand even a foot inside it was killed by the absolutely freezing winds but what was really shocking was the golden sword sticking out of the blond's chest. Were there anyone to actually witness this event they would see the sword seemingly vibrating while releasing an ever increasing amount of light. Eventually, at the point the light would be nearly blinding in intensity, the sword burst into a shower of golden sand that hovered a moment before flying into the imprisoned man's chest. A single moment would pass before a small invisible pulse would be released seemingly causing to simultaneous actions. A long crack to appear on the ice and for the man eyes to shoot open with an intense glowing golden colour

* * *

**A/N and done this was a challenge given to me by AresLaw who has helped me out with ideas anyway I got 2 new stories coming and am waiting for my beta to send me the rest of heavenly emperors back so I can re upload them anyway my next story is a Naruto x princess lover story sorry again for the short chapter the next one will be 3000+ words as for the pairing it will be a harem but i do not know who to add into it i will let you guys pick so R&amp;R no flames**


	2. AN

**A/N just to let you guys know chapter 2 is now up am still looking for a beta also there a poll up on what I should do with grayfia plz vote by review or by the poll**


	3. Chapter 2 full

**A/N I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD here you go everyone I hope you all enjoy if anyone want to beta this story pm me also just fined out about DxD EX and what the hell really that what they might use for season 4 also am going have a poll to find out what to do with grayfia**

**Naruto the Absolute Phenex  
Chapter 2  
His return**

Today was the worst day of her life. That what was going though the mind of one Rias gremory as she looked at herself in the mirror. Not only did she lose her first rating game but now she was being force to marry Riser Phenex of the Phenex family, at first she was so excited to be engaged to the younger brother of her childhood hero but that dream was soon shattered when she met Riser. The sheer arrogance the young Phenex showed just because of who his older brother was really did not help him gain any points in her book. It also did not help what he said after meeting her older brother Sirzechs for the first time

"_The only reason you got the title of Lucifer is because my older brother died before he could end the war and take it_" she would forever remember the words he said that day for they were true even her older brother himself told her that if him and Naruto fight now they would most likely destroy the underworld ten time over before Naruto would win and that was with him in his sealed from and her brother in his true from

"Rias-sama it time" came a voice from be hide the door

* * *

{inside the frozen forest}

Laying in the middle of the forest was a young man with golden blond hair who was wearing a yellow battle armour that had a hole right in the middle of the chest piece

"AHH" came a yelled from the young man who suddenly shot up from where he was laying "W..where am..I, the last... t..thing I..remember is...?!" he said to himself well putting his right hand to his head as he tried to remember what happen

"Grr I can't seem to remember I know I was called out here by someone I better go check in at the base" the young man said to himself as he got up off the ground

* * *

{at the old rebel base}

"W-WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN" the young man yelled as he saw the old base that now looked like a museum "How long was I out for?" he then asked himself as he walked toward the building he kept walking until he saw his old tent that had a stone by it

"In memory of Naruto Phenex a young man who gave everything for his home and race" The man read off the stone "The hell man I know I was sleeping but why make it sound like I died..." Naruto said to himself "I bet this was Zech-baka idea he so getting prank for this.." He then turn his head toward his old home the Phenex castle "Why are they so many people at my house... wait is that Sirzechs I feel THAT bastard he trying to steal my stash" Naruto growled as he made his fire wings shot out his back "Just because his mother found his and burned them in front of him dose not mean he can steal mine" he then said shooting toward his house

* * *

{at the Phenex castle}

"Now enjoy yourself for the party to celebrate the wedding beteewen myself Riser Phenex and Rias germory begains now "Riser yelled as he took the hand of Rias's hand

"Wait!" came a voice of a brown hair boy at the door "There will be no wedding" he yelled bring up his arm that had a red gauntlet with a green jewel in the middle and had two golden spikes on it

"Issei" Rias said happily at seeing her pawn

"YOU!" Riser growl "You dear try and stop this party?!"

"Do not worry Buchou I'm going to stop this wedding if it the last thing I do after all..." Issei started to say before he stopped "Hi is it me or did it suddenly get really cold?" as he said that the window by him shattered as a young man with blonde hair jump though it landing by Issei knocking him back five feet

"Alright Zech-baka I know you have them so give them up and I will not freeze your sorry red ass from here to heaven" Naruto said as he stood up

"N-no way is that...?" one of the guest said in shock

"It can't be he has been died for years now" another guest replied

"Oi asshats I can hear you ya know" Naruto replied glaring that the guest as the floor under him started to freezes over

"N-Naruto my Babyboy?" came a voice not far from him looking up Naruto saw not only his mother but also his father as well as both lord and lady Germory

"Yo mother, father I'm back I most of fallen asleep before we attack the old Satan faction" Naruto said rubbing the top of his head "I also have no idea how long I was asleep for what happened"

"Oh my Babyboy!" lady Phenex cried as she ran and hugged him "your back your really back when Sirzechs told me you died..." she started to say before Naruto hugged her back

"It's ok now okaa-san I'm home now but am still confused" Naruto said looking up at his father "Why is the base an museum now and why dose the red baka look older... oh hi Grayfia" he then started to say before he saw the maid stand by Sirzechs

"..." Grayfia stares at Naruto

"Ok then you have not change much haha" Naruto then said as he turn to Sirzechs "So baka-red why do you look older and why is there a female you in a wedding dress?" he then ask letting go of his mother and walking towards his childhood firend with each step ice would from under him showing that he was in no mood for his jokes

"W-we though you were died Grayfia was there when you were stabbed... how... where..." Sirzechs stared to say as tears from in his eyes "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU DAMN BASTRED!" he then yelled as tears fall from his eyes

"Onii-sama" Rias said in shock at seeing her brother cry she only truly seen him cry once and the was on the day that celebrated him becoming a Satan

"Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia said softly as she looked at him brakeing down she knew he never wanted the title Lucifer he always told her that the title belong to Naruto the person he called a brother who was there for him when his lover Sara was kidnaped by the Old Satan faction and then by himself save her

"Hi not like I know last thing I remember was getting called out into the forest" Naruto replied "Sirzechs..." he then said softly

"What you yakitori bastard" he said looking up only to get punch in the face sending crashing into the wall

"MAN UP YOU FOOL!" Naruto yelled

"Oh dear here we go again" Venelana sigh as she saw her son get punch "Naruto-chan has not change one bit"

"H-he just punch Lucifer-sama" a shock guest said

"N-not only that but with a single punch sent him though a wall"

"So this is the power of the golden hero" a young man with black hair said "no wound grandfather talks about him so highly"

"HAHAHA see that my dear Rias I told you your brother is noting next to mine" the voice of Riser said as he looked on at the scenes playing out in front of him

"And who are you?" Naruto asked looking at Riser

"I'm your younger brother Onii-sama am so happy to finally meet you" Riser replied bowing to Naruto "Not only will the Phenex now have the Gremory blood but with you back we can finally take what ours"

"Riser..." lord Phenex tried to warn him but it was to late

"Is that so and what is that I may ask?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes

"The title of Lucifer of course it rightful belong to you the man who single handily ended the civil war" Riser replied opening his arms wide

"Really now..." Naruto said closeing his eyes before slaming his foot onto the ground "YOU FOOL!" He then said as ice started to grown on Riser body trapping him in a prison of ice

"W-what?!" Riser yelled in shock he then tried to heat up his body to melt the ice to only help it grow faster

"I might not know what going on or why everyone look older but I do know when someone is being force to do something they do not like" Naruto growled before turning to his father "Your pulling the same shit u did with me and Serafall right Father?"

"I-it for the future of o-" was all he said before ice from around him as well

"Do not try and feed me that ballshit Father you know I hate liars so why try" Naruto said as more ice from around the room showing that he was losing control of his powers

"Naruto clam down" his mother order as she saw the lower class devils start to fall under her son power

"No mother I warned him what would happen if he tried this again h-" was all Naruto had time to say before he had to jump back as a black ball of energy shot towards him

"That enough Naruto unfreezes them now I do not mind you teaching them a lesson but when you put the life of other in danger as Lucifer of the underworld I will stop you even if you are my friend" came the voice of Sirzechs as he walked back into the room with his power of destruction around him

"Really now and how are you going stop? me last time I checked you could hardly touch me in a one on one fight" Naruto replied as his flaming wings turned into solid ice "and by the look of it you have gotten rusty" Naruto then said forming a sword of ice in his hand

"STOP please no more fighting!" came a cry from a blonde hair girl running toward Naruto as she got closer Naruto could tell that it was a younger vision of his mother meaning it had to be his sister

"RAVEL get back it to dangerous!" lady Phenex yelled at her youngest child

"Please forgive Onii-sama growing up with you as are older brother had made him arrogance he truly think you should be Lucifer so forgive him please!" Ravel said bowing to her older brother before she felt a hand on her he looking up she could see her older brother looking at her with caring eyes

"So I finally have a sister" Naruto said with a smile as he started to clam down "took them long enough" he then said as all the ice started to melt

"Look like your sister saved us" Sirzechs said with a laugh

"Sirzechs before I go and catch up with my family am going to give you two operation here" Naruto then said turning to his friend "one you cancel this wedding right here right now your Lucifer of the underworld right your word is law"

"And what is operation two?" Sirzechs asked well looking at his sister who seem to be in shock at not only seeing her childhood hero but also at seeing him trying to help her

"Operation two is I kick your ass and take your title and cancel the wedding myself" Naruto said with a smile

"Then I guess it operation one then" Sirzechs replied "AS LUCIFER OF THE UNDERWORLD I HEAR BY CANCEL THIS WEDDING BUT THIS PARTY WILL GO ON TO CELEBRATE THE RETURN OF MY FRIEND AND HERO OF THE CIVIL WAR NARUTO PHENEX!" Sirzechs then yelled as everyone cheerd

"What he can't do that can he father?" Riser asked

"He just did haha" lord Phenex replied "yet again you did something we all try to do for mouths only for you to did it in a matter of minutes"

"I-I'm free?... saved from a loveless marriage... by the golden hero himself?" Rias said to herself before every that had just happen finally hit her like a ton of bricks "well... damn" was all she said before fainted 

**A/N and done this is un beta so there will be misakes hope you all enjoy I will post the harem in the next chapter R&amp;R no flames and vote on the poll**


End file.
